One embodiment relates to smart cellular phones and more particularly pertains to a new combination protective case for cellular phone which, when detachably connected to a cell provided, includes a personal defense system and phone system in one unit.
In one embodiment the detachably connectable protective case with integrated self defense system can be interchangeable with other cell phones of the same or similar designs. The circuit can be included in case geometries that accommodate phones from any manufacturer, including but not limited to smart phones such as iPhones.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,450 to Cassarino; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,389 to Ang; U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,990 to Stevenson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,656 to Allard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,789 to Loy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,744 to Hino; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,172 to Watanabe which are all incorporated by reference herein.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,645; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,301; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,192; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,359.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”